Whats Going On?
by magicalferret
Summary: Hermione's in Slytherin. Draco & Blaise are her best friends. there are now 2 golden trios in shcool. What else will happen? ( i really have nop friggin idea)
1. Chapter 1 Don't mess with me

**__**

**_WHAT'S GOING ON?_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

" Hurry up you bloody slowpokes!" Hermione Granger called up to the boy dormitories.

" Hold on! Were coming!"  A male voice called down. Hermione smirked to her self.  Out of the many years she had known them, they took their own sweet time.

" I'm the girl here! I should be up in my room primping my lovely features, not you guys! Get your arses down here now, were already late for breakfast and I'm starving!" The two boys plodded down the stairs " 'Bout time!"  She stated

" So you really think our features are lovely?" Draco asked, clasping his hands and fluttering his eyelashes.

" Shut up!" she smiled.

" Besides, we were _not_ starring in the mirror, well, at least _I _wasn't." Blaise laughed

" I WAS NOT!" said Draco defensively, eyes wide.

" Whatever you say, Malfoy." Hermione laughed too as they made their way to the great hall. " It's great to be back!" she said 

" Yeah, I can't wait to get to potions. Mum was so happy ' oh Blaise Advanced Potions! We're so proud'. Dad bought me that new broom, SolarIce!"

"Blaise, you want to be a healer, DUH! Of course you got A.P.! That, and you're a Slytherin. We _all_ got A.P.  I herd some Gryffindors got it too! It's not that hard." Hermione said

" Besides, we got the broom too. Fastest there is. It'll do wonders for our Quidditch team!" Draco added

 " Yeah we'll snatch that ruddy trophy from the Gyrfindorks!" Hermione chortled at Blaise's antics.

They sat down and had breakfast.  They were the golden trio of the school. Yes, the top dogs. Well, there was also Potter, Weasley, and Brown, but they didn't care. 

 On their way to potions who did they bump into? ...Uh…duh? -

" Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why, none other than Potty, Weasel, the Mudblood."   Hermione stood back; she really hated these conformations, but slightly played along nonetheless.

" Leave us alone, Malfoy." 

" Aw, we're just having our fun, there's still 20 minutes to potions." Blaise smirked

" Well, have your fun somewhere else." Brown stated

"I wasn't speaking to you, Mudblood"

" Don't call her that, you bastard!" Potter shouted. That was her cue she calmly walked up to him and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall. 

_"_ _No one_ _talks to my friends like that."_ She said in a low voice to the shocked boy.

" Than how come you talk to us like that?" Brown yelled while rushing at Hermione tackling her. Hermione punched her in her nose.

" Bitch! _I_ don't say that stuff they do!" Draco and Blaise pushed off Brown.

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" the other boys yelled. Soon they were all fighting. Brown, or Lavender, was out cold after a punch or two, but she managed to rip Hermione's shirt down the center, exposing her bra. Hermione than jumped into the other fight Weasley had a lousy aim and missed Blaise, but hit Hermione instead. The fight stopped every one gaping at Ron. Hermione got up and charged at Ron, beating the living crap out of him. He couldn't do a thing about it. And who should turn the corner, why Snape of course.  **_"POTTER! WEASLEY!  A MONTHS DETENTION!_** the same goes for Brown when she regains consciousness!" He shouted everyone stopped (of course Hermione landed one last shot on Ron's jaw) Hermione hid behind Draco so he couldn't see her bra. " And you three, explain at once!"

" Self defense, professor." They weren't lying either (for once) Weasley and Potter limped and brought Brown to the infirmary as Hermione fixed her shirt with a flick of her wand.

" Under the circumstances, I must give each of you a detention. Since the other party is going to spend the night at the infirmary, I suggest that you meet me in the potions room tonight for detention." And with that, he walked off leaving Blaise to fix all of their cuts and bruises. (Snape knew he was a healer) 

"Detention! That is so not fair!! I mean we were attacked and-"

" DRACO!" Hermione shouted to shut him up "The procedures are 2 weeks of detention to all who fight, regardless of what part they played. He's letting us off you dope! It says so in **_Hogwarts; a History_**! Blaise fix us up." After a few moments of spells and  'accioed' potions, they were fine

" Lets get to potions then," Draco said and they headed off to class.

" And by the way," Blaise added.

" Nice bra." the boys said in union, causing both their heads to be smacked.

" Thank you." 

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*                                                            
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*                                              REVIEW                                                                       
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*                                              PLEASE?  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*                                  DOSE THIS GIVE YOU A HEAD ACHE?   
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******

******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*

AN – yeah she's in Slytherin! Her parents are Pureblood.  Deal with it! ;)   oh yah, I hope you liked the designs!

Please review it gets SO much better ( and longer!!!) . If you have ANY ideas E-MAIL THEM TO ME!!!!!!! Not review, cuz that gives it away to other ppl! So review THEN e-mail!!! Thank you so much! 


	2. Chapter 2 Potions and a surprise

Chapter 2 – Potions and a Surprise

They sat at their usual seat in class when Snape dramatically entered (like always).

" Today we will be making the Transformus Potion in pairs. Here they are:  Bulstrode & Brown, Granger & Potter, Malfoy  & Finnegan, Weasley & Parkinson, and Patil & Zambini. Get in your    pairs NOW!" Snape snarled. Bloody git! He knew Hermione hated Harry, and what was with the pairings. Some one must have inhaled to mush potion fumes or something last night, cuz this was nuts! Hermione silently contemplated.

The Gryffindors scattered as the Slytherins took their time. It was the second day of classes and the Slytherin trio had already had their detention (grading papers, very easy, using magic!) and the Gryffindor trio had recovered, even though Brown still had a black eye. Every one in school knew about the fight all of the Slytherins were extremely nasty to Gryffindors and vise versa. " Who can tell me about this potion?"  Hermione raised her hand.

" It transforms the drinker temporarily into any animal the brewer of the potion wishes. A Miss Cassie Adams first brewed it in the early 1700's. When brewed by two people, like Potter and me, then he can turn me into any animal and I, him. In you animal state, you still have the capability of speaking, hence why many do not use this potion for dark purposes. In order for the potion to work, it must have a hair of the person or people to be transformed.  " She basically spat the word Potter like it was a swear word.

" Impressive, Ms. Granger 10 points to Slytherin. Now, gather your materials and BEGIN!" he barked, mostly at the Gryffindors.

Hermione could feel Potter's eyes on her as she minced the Gulag roots. She added the plant into the cauldron and had to reach over Potter's arm to grab some Alkali dust. As she measured the amount, she took a quick look at the boy next to her and almost laughed. He was pounding, more like murdering, the Glorshiani tentacle (it was fairly tough and stringy, so one had to really work at pounding it into a fine paste) it was one of the key ingredients, if he screwed it up the concoction would be a waste of time.

"Potter, I advise you quit slaughtering the tentacle and actually work toward your goal. The, er- _'thing'_, you have in front of you is utterly useless now. Hold on, let me get another one." Hermione got up and grabbed a fresh tentacle then sat back down. "I'm doing it, your skills are dreadful."

" I've got to do something! Show me how."  Sighing she glared the boy, he looked resolute.

" I don't have time for this!" she mumbled. " Fine, as long as you don't Frug* it up okay. This is how you do it. First you slice it equally into small pieces." She carefully took a sharp knife and sliced a bit of it then gave the knife to him, and he clumsily tried to copy her. " No, no, no, here." She too his hand like a mother helping a child do this task, after mentally noting to wash her hands afterwards, and showed him how. " Good." She noted as she let go. " Now, use that beater and _gently _mush it up. I hope you can at least do _that_." She snapped. Friggin retard. Soon, thank God, they finished the initial mixing. So she plucked an eyelash and dropped it in the simmering substance, as did Potter. She ordered him to mix it because a floozy beetle had bit her on he hand and she needed to cleanse the wound at the      sink. After everyone finished their potions, they then had the task of drinking it. Joy. Snape called pairs up to test their brew.

Patil turned into a toad and Blaise a rat. He scurried over to Hermione and she picked him up. "You poor dear", she whispered smiling.

" I can feel your sympathy just radiating off of you." He retorted.

After that, it was war.  Weasley turned onto a pig, and poor Pansy, a pug. Millicent was a wart hog and Brown was hyena. It suited her natural horrible high-pitched laughter perfectly. Poor Draco was a ferret and he turned Finnegan into a fish for he was still sore about the subject (Snape put him in a cauldron of water). Draco went over to Hermione.

"Just Avada me now. Please." Chuckling, she placed Blaise down. The room grew silent as Potter and Hermione came up.  They chugged down a glass of potion quickly. Harry gagged while Hermione showed no reaction, as she never really did.

" Granger, please transform Potter into an animal." Okay... what animal? ...Ah! It just then came to her. Smirking, she watched as Potter shrank down into a Boa. The room gasped. 

Slytherin symbol. 

She suddenly felt her self morph, into something a little shorter. Again gasps. She saw her reflection in a puddle of spilt water from a careless person. She was a lioness. 

Gryffindor.

" Cool!" she cried. The room once again was silent. " I can easily rip all of you to shreds!" even some Gryffindors had to laugh.

" Damn! That was brilliant, turning Potter into a snake! Bloody brilliant! But then again, you were a lion, but still Brilliant!" Blaise and Draco gushed

" I get the point, next topic?"

" That crap was nasty!" Draco complained, not missing a beat, on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. " And now, we have to spend ANOTHER class with the Gryffindors, and to top it off, we have an oaf of a teacher."

" Hey, Hagrid is fine! He loves animals, as do I!" Hermione stated.

" You know, you are the _only_ Slytherin who actually _likes_ COMC?" Blaise acknowledged.

"Your point is…? Well, here is mine. I don't give a damn what other people think, as you know, or have you not caught on to that yet?"

" Believe me,_ we have." _Draco answered as they casually made their way to the paddocks around the half-giants house. 

At noontime, it was lunch. Hermione told the boys to meet her at great hall doors, she had some, ah,_ things _to do. After a quick stop at the bathroom, she made her way passed the charms classroom when she was stunned and she fell on the floor unconscious.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        *                                                                                                                                                       **                                                                                                                                             ***                                                                                                                                              ****                                                                                                                                               *****                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                  *******                                                                                                                              ********                                                                                                                                  *********                                                                                                                 **********                                                                                                               

***********                                                                                                              ************                                                                                                                         *************                                                                                                 **************                                                                                             ***************                                                                                           ****************                                                                                         ***************                                                                                             **************                                                                                                 *************                                                                                                                                                                                       ************                                                                                                                     ***********                                                                                                                      **********                                                                                                                       *********                                                                                                                    ********                                                                                                                         *******                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                 *****                                                                                                                                     ****                                                                                                                                              ***                                                                                                                                                     **                                                                                                                                                     *                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              *                                                                                                                                                         **                                                                                                                                             ***                                                                                                                                              ****                                                                                                                                               *****                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                  *******                                                                                                                              ********                                                                                                                                  *********                                                                                                                 **********                                                                                                               

***********                                                                                                              ************                                                                                                                         *************                                                                                                 **************                                                                                             ***************                                                                                           ****************                                                                                         ***************                                                                                             **************                                                                                                 *************                                                                                                                                                                                       ************                                                                                                                     ***********                                                                                                                      **********                                                                                                                       *********                                                                                                                    ********                                                                                                                         *******                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                 *****                                                                                                                                     ****                                                                                                                                              ***                                                                                                                                                     **                                                                                                                                                     *                                                                                              

*                                                                                                                                                       **                                                                                                                                             ***                                                                                                                                              ****                                                                                                                                               *****                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                  *******                                                                                                                              ********                                                                                                                                  *********                                                                                                                 **********                                                                                                               

***********                                                                                                              ************                                                                                                                         *************                                                                                                 **************                                                                                             ***************                                                                                           ****************                                                                                         ***************                                                                                             **************                                                                                                 *************                                                                                                                                                                                       ************                                                                                                                     ***********                                                                                                                      **********                                                                                                                       *********                                                                                                                    ********                                                                                                                         *******                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                 *****                                                                                                                                     ****                                                                                                                                              ***                                                                                                                                                     **                                                                                                                                                     *                                                                                                                                                   *                                                                                                                                                       **                                                                                                                                             ***                                                                                                                                              ****                                                                                                                                               *****                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                  *******                                                                                                                              ********                                                                                                                                  *********                                                                                                                 **********                                                                                                               

***********                                                                                                              ************                                                                                                                         *************                                                                                                 **************                                                                                             ***************                                                                                           ****************                                                                                         ***************                                                                                             **************                                                                                                 *************                                                                                                                                                                                       ************                                                                                                                     ***********                                                                                                                      **********                                                                                                                       *********                                                                                                                    ********                                                                                                                         *******                                                                                                                                 ******                                                                                                                                 *****                                                                                                                                     ****                                                                                                                                              ***                                                                                                                                                     **                                                                                                                                                     *                                                                                                                                              

Screw the A/N thing- 

 Or m/n - my notes---- Hey, yeah it's me. Lame chapter, I know, but still its like 3 in the morning and im on sugar high. Please review, e-mail me some ideas.


End file.
